User blog:Dragonsblood23/Lets Discuss Episode 4: Folklore and Holiday Icons
Alright today we talk about Folklore and Holiday Icons. Jack Frost Short Bio: Jack Frost is known to bite people's noses in folklore. In Modern times he is more known for his version from Rise of The Guardians Material: Yes but only during a christmas ERB and use the classic look and not the Guardian crap. Cameos/Location: No cameos and I expect a snowland. Opponents (Not in Order): #Elsa (Frozen)- (Ice Powered People) personally this feels like some fanfiction and not an ERB #Hephaestus- (Fire VS Ice) this could be an epic christmas ERB tho this would feel like The Miser Brothers. #Frosty The Snowman- (Snow people) meh Saint Patrick Short Bio: They say he had the power to get rid of all the snakes in Ireland and had his own holiday because of this. Material: Yes, he's pretty much the only holiday icon left. It should take place near St. Patrick's Day Cameos/Location: Here's my thought it takes place on a rocky side of a hill like this picture and during his 2nd verse an army of snakes comes in as he stops them or something like that. Opponents (Not in Order): #Lucky The Leprechaun (Lucky Charms Guy)- (Irish People) Lucky was considered material before and this could be the battle of who is the more iconic irishmen. #Saint Valentine- (Saints who got there own holiday) literally until now I didn't think of this before and I think this could work. #The Boston Celtic- (Irish) very slim and I found this from Jphil's old blog Dracula Short Bio: Dracula is a character from Bram Stoker and is somewhat of a folklore since. Material: Only on Halloween and he should have his classic look similar to this pic I found. Cameos/Location: Maybe The Wolf Man could cameo and his background would be a dark castle in Transylvania Opponents (Not in Order): #Edward Cullen- (Vampires) to me this feels more like Beethoven VS Bieber: Vampire Edition so nah #Vlad The Impaler- (Inspiration) this would be alright but I prefer Ozzy Osbourne to be against old vlad. #Vampire Battle Royale- This could be a good one Dracula VS Nosferatu VS Cullen VS Alucard and end with the vampire hunter, Van Helsing Ares Short Bio: Ares is known to be The God of War (Insert video game pun here) in Greek Mythology Material: Meh doesn't really seem like material Cameos/Location: No Cameos and his location can be a battlefield Opponents (Not in Order): #Sun Tzu (Men with War Wisdoms) This could be an interesting one with them dicussing war. #Julius Caesar- (Generals in Greek/Roman Times) meh #Alexander The Great- (Generals in Greek Times) meh Zeus Short Bio: Zeus is somewhat of the leader of Greek Gods and has the power of lightning. Material: Sure he's probably the only Greek God to be in an ERB Cameos/Location: A cameo would be his son Hercules and his throne on the clouds would be his background Opponents (Not in Order): #Thor- (Gods of Thunder) ehhhh maybe if they pull it off right it could be fantastic #Ra- (Gods) This could be interesting as both Ra and Zeus lead a couple gods and control power in there groups. #God- (God VS God) I seen this tons of times and I say... NO Nicepeter said no to religious figures such as him seriously people. Your Turn I want to hear from you about these 5 characters and thoughts about them and such. Did any make you think something else about them. Give me your thoughts in the comments below. What shall we discuss next Musicians Scientists Presidents Generals Category:Blog posts